Light Me Up
by xxdanellaxx
Summary: Katherine lied about the reason why she came back to Mystic Falls. She didn't came back for Stefan, it's all about Damon. But, Damon is in love with Elena. How will Katherine regain his trust and lust of love back? K/D/E...
1. My Last Breath

Light Me Up

**Author's Note**: Okay, here's my new story. I realized that there are not much of a Damon/Katherine fanfiction so I decided to try. I'm also a big fan of D/K shipper, they are always antagonizing each other. But D/E is still on my heart. D/K/E no S for a moment. Rated M because it's Damon and Katherine do I need to explain more?LOL.

The story just came on my mind this morning and it just had been on my focus the whole day.

Sumarry: Katherine will have to gain Damon's trust and lust of love back to her. Elena will have a small tingling feelings for Damon. Well, as for Damon he will keep his feelings for Elena. Katherine has to try very hard. There will be yes a smut in the future but first I have to inform you i'm not good at that,

I need a Smut Beta Reader. I can't describe clearly when I'm making a smut \because I'm not yet eighteen and I'm not much of a good writer.

**Join my forum: Is Damon worthy for Elena?**

This chapter is a canon from the episode "Masquerade"

* * *

Chapter 1: **My Last Breath **

"We're missing the party" Katherine said while looking at the window. She's trapped with the brother who loves her most somewhat obsessed and the brother who didn't loved her enough; they were on a room with a spell that Bonnie had been casted. Operation: Kill the Manipulative Slut who only loves herself, failed. The tension on the room was getting crazy; they couldn't kill Katherine because what they are doing to her it also hurts Elena. What a good witch she had messed with. Katherine saw Damon pouring a glass of whiskey by the table beside her. "I'll have one of those." She said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Right away, Miss Katherine" He said sarcastically while he poured her a whiskey. By the action his doing it shows that he is hurt but he doesn't want to show her. All this time Katherine never loved him, it's always Stefan. He could turn off that side of him and kill her. He handed the glass to Katherine.

"Thank you" Katherine said while walking to Stefan.

Damon took the wooden stick on the table then he pinned Katherine on the wall. The glass fell on the floor, it broke in to millions of pieces just like Damon's heart when Katherine fooled her about her death and the reason that she came to Mystic Falls, is for Stefan. He showed his predatory eyes. Anger, the emotion that Damon felt all this time. Damon was about to staked her but then Stefan stopped him from doing it. He might hurt Elena if he continued. "No, no…Damon don't" Stefan said while pulling Damon's hand with the stake, away from Katherine's heart.

"Oh yes, Damon please" Katherine smirked.

"Second the spell's lifted, I'm gonna drive the stake right through your heart" Damon threatened her; he looked from her heart to her eyes.

"God! You look so hot" Katherine said in a seductive voice. Damon's eyes widened but still looking at her angrily. "When did you get so hot?" She touched Damon's tuxedo where he has been covering his chiseled chest. Stefan let him go and so Damon did.

He remembered Elena, the one he loved, the one who understands him. Her smirked on her face disappeared because all she knows that Damon's threatening act is over.

She slightly pushed Damon and walked over through Stefan.

Katherine was about to say something when Lucy, her witch came. She was holding the moonstone, a powerful stone that can destroy the curse. "Katherine" she called. "The spell in this room has been broken you're free to leave"

"Thank God!" Katherine said same time rolling her eyes.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over" Lucy stated.

"Done" Katherine responded.

"I owe you nothing"

"I said done so give it!" Katherine said, she was becoming annoyed by the speech of freedom by Lucy.

"I wouldn't do that" Damon said by the corner, he was nervous of Lucy giving the moonstone to Katherine because trouble will be formed. They don't even know what is her plan on the moonstone and why did she wanted Mason Lockwood, why even a werewolf? They are supposed to be the enemy because vampire can also be killed by a werewolf bite.

Lucy sighed and she handed the moonstone to Katherine.

Katherine grinned in victory. But she felt pang of pain rushing in her body. Her body was beginning to get weaker each second. She was suffocated like she was surrounded by plastics that she couldn't breathe even if she was a vampire. The rushed pressed her body and was getting stronger. She realized Lucy was doing it.

"You should have told me that another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine. I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said. She was punishing Katherine by her powers. Bonnie was important to her because all Bennett witches are like family, they are looking for each other and doesn't wanted to be controlled by a vampire.

"Wait, Elena" Stefan said. He saw Katherine suffocating till she landed on the floor.

"Elena's fine, The spell is broken she'll heal quickly Bonnie is with her." Lucy said. "I'm sorry for my involvement." She sighed then she quickly got out without hearing another words from the brothers.

Both of them stared at Katherine. Her eyes shut and she let go of the moonstone.

"Damon, you go check, Elena. I'll-"

Damon cut Stefan off. "No, I'll take care of Katherine. We need a little understanding to do."

"Can you do it without making second thoughts?" Stefan asked. He's worried that his brother might be bounded by Katherine's lies.

"Brother, I wanted to kill Katherine since she came here. I will not hesitate to trap her on the tomb, she deserved better treatment." Damon said.

"Better treatment? Please, Damon don't-"

"Stefan, I will not give her freedom. She faked her death on the tomb so she will be on the tomb for the rest of her undead life. I hope she died with her eyes open." He was sure that he moved on from Katherine. No second string of letting have her freedom.

"Okay, be sure you'll get her in the tomb." Damon nodded. "I'll go check on, Elena"

Stefan used his vampire speed to get out. He wanted to know if Elena was alright and tell her how sorry he was that he didn't know that what he did on Katherine was also hurting her.

Damon stared at Katherine's lifeless body. He took the moonstone then he put it in his pocket. He carried her and threw Katherine by his shoulder. Even as for a vampire, Katherine is heavier than Elena. Damon made sure that no one will see him carrying Katherine. If they did, they'll suspect that he's kidnapping Elena. By the time he made his way back to his sleek black Maserati Granturismo, he threw her at the edge of the backseat. He planned it all this time for Katherine to struggle like he did for the past 145 years in his undead miserable life.

Damon drove hundred miles to Fell's church where the tomb has been located. Bonnie planned to sealed the tomb for Damon to came in and for Katherine to be locked. He threw her on the ground along with the moonstone. Damon stared at her feeling the guilt but also the angst. He kissed her forehead for goodbye, it will be the last time he'll ever see her again.

Damon got out of the tomb. "You might probably do the spell now before she wakes up" Damon said to Bonnie. She was the first one who came before Damon, for the spell to be opened.

"Okay." Bonnie nodded.

She began saying words that only _them _could understand and concentrating through her mind. In matter, of seconds the spell is complete. "The spell is now sealed. You should closed the door because I couldn't lift it."

"Okay, thank you Bonnie for helping us." Damon smiled.

"We only did it for Elena. I should go back, Jeremy might worried." Bonnie said.

Damon nodded, Bonnie walked outside of the tomb and to her car. He heard footsteps coming from the inner tomb. He was prepared to do this.

Katherine saw a light; she was not familiar from where she is. She is glad that she still has the moonstone, she walked through the door but it stumbled her back. _A spell_? she thought. She saw Damon came.

"Hello Katherine" Damon greeted but he was not relief to happy.

"Where am I?" Katherine asked.

"Where you should've have been all along" Damon responded. "I thought you have learn your lesson right now by messing the Bennett witch"

Katherine was regaining her strength but it's no use, she was trapped nowhere to run. "You should have killed me"

"Death would have been to kind." He stated it clearly for her to realized how bad that she had done. Damon was walking closer to the door for him to sealed it.

"Damon don't" Katherine said but he ignored her. "Damon don't"

"Give me a reason why?" Damon asked.

Katherine breather heavily.

"I-I came back for you, Damon" Katherine answered.

Damon's eyebrows knit together. "Lie, you're always lying. You had fooled me once but this time I will not." Damon said. He tried to sealed it.

Katherine won't give up easily.

"1987 California, I saw you walking down the street with a blonde girl, she was your next victim. You killed her and threw her on a dumpster. Then, you went to the concert of U2 because you had been hailed by there music you were fucking girls on the concert. All this time, Damon I also looked out for you." Katherine said.

"I'm not gullible, Katherine. Ana told me that same bullshit but she said that you didn't cared, it hurts, Katherine" Damon stated.

"Well Ana knows nothing because we parted since I faked my death, she is mad at me because her mother was in here trapped. But I never disappeared, Damon. I know your inconvenient obsessed to me is killing you but it's for the best." Katherine said, her words sound sincere.

"I want to believe you but I think I'll stick with dead Ana." Damon said.

"Why do you think I haven't killed Elena?" Katherine asked. Damon stopped him from her question. "I know you love her, I can see that. I came to town for you but I lied; I took the chance to Stefan but his madly in love with Elena. I'd just wanted a good life between us but my plans is driving on the wrong path-"

Damon cut her off. 'STOP! Just stop, I don't want to hear anymore lies."

"Then, you should hear this. Elena is in danger; we need to protect her." Katherine yelled.

"We? Who said that you'll protect her? I'll protect her while you rot in hell!" Damon said. He carried the door to sealed it.

"Damon don't, you need me, YOU NEED ME!" Katherine shouted. "YOU NEED ME"

_You need me. _He done it, he finally done it. Fireworks and rockets has to be lightened but he felt the string of sadness covers him. Elena is in danger, he'll protect her no matter what. But the reason why she came back is for him, Damon Salvatore. He all knew that it was a lie. Stupid reckless lie that made up for her to get out from the tomb.

Damon stopped the tears from forming.

He sighed and let Katherine live her days in hell.

* * *

Author's Note: Does it suck? Continue or Delete? At least, 10 reviews for this one to know I had done well. I don't know where this will going but in the future the magic of D/K madness will be appear. You never knew what will Katherine do? I'll try to base it on the episode.

-Danella


	2. Don't Leave Me Behind

Light Me Up

**Author's Note: **Okay, I only had 2 reviews in the first chapter. I think I suck here. Well BTW the bet is still going on 15 reviews for this one so I could have my very own Stefan Diaires. 2 weeks away before the Sacrifice episode. More DELENA!

Follow me on Twitter: **danella2347 ,thanks!**

*I think this will be the last chapter if i didn't have many reviews for this one.

Wanted: Smut Beta Reader, you'll see why I needed it.

This is after Rose episode.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Don't Leave Me Behind**

Damon wanted to drown his sorrow and pain by drinking his favorite whiskey. He just admitted to Elena that he is in love with her but he had compelled to forget it her for her own sake. The love for Elena was real but for Katherine it was called-obsessed but it faintly disappeared.

"Anybody home? Stefan?" Damon heard from the hallway.

_Elena._

He heard her getting near each second. He hoped that she didn't remembered anything. He just stayed there and waited for her to come. _Act Natural Cocky, _he thought. At last, he saw the brunette women standing by the doorway. He wanted to kissed her passionately to tell her again the he loves her more than his undead life.

"Damon-" She called.

"Elena, what a pleasant surprise to see you here?"Damon smirked.

"Well, Stefan called me to see him but I think his not here."Elena walked through the couch and sat beside Damon. Her chocolate eyes and his ocean eyes collided by their stare. Elena blushed instantly then she leaned forward to Damon. Damon knit his eyebrows by her actions. He could feel her breath beneath him, the cool sensational feeling that it's irresistible to kiss.

"Elena-" Damon whined.

Elena cut him off. She put her pointed finger to his lips. "Ssshhh."

Damon brushed her cheeks, Elena lingered his fingertips. "What are you doing? This is seductively-"

"I want you, Damon and I know _you need me._" Elena said. _You need me? _Damon was getting familiarized by those three words.

Damon was about to say something when Elena cut him off by a kiss. Their tongues collided together and it was getting rough each second. Elena straddled Damon between her legs then she unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chiseled pale chest. She licked his stomach up to his neck, making Damon moaned. This was very _unElena_.

"Elena, are you on drugs?" Damon asked while enjoying it.

Elena bit his bottom lip making it bleed easily. "Watch your question, Damon." She smirked.

Damon licked his lips tasting his own blood. Elena tried to unbuckled his pants but Damon gripped her arms and threw her beside him. She was crossing the line this is not Elena Gilbert.

"Katherine?" Damon asked still gripping her arms above her head.

"Why did you stop me, love? We were just about to go in the best part." Katherine smirked.

"Ho-how did you got out?" Damon asked. He was positively sure that he locked her in the tomb. He didn't crammed over her. Even she just told her that she loved him.

"You're so sexy." Katherine quickly pinned Damon on the wall. She gripped his neck. Damon tried to get out but she was too powerful to fight. Katherine once again kissed Damon on the chest. The gripped on his neck was getting loose. It was his chance. Damon grabbed her and she pinned her on the table.

"Why do you love licking my chest?" Damon smirked.

"It's delicious." Katherine responded.

"Hmm, I can see. How did you got out?" Katherine didn't respond. He slapped her face to make her focus.

"Ouch! " Katherine touched her cheeks. "It hurts, Damon" she pouted.

"Good, I hope it hurts like hell." Damon said.

Katherine smirked, she tried to kissed him but he pushed her hard that table might break any second.

"Answer the question, dammit. How did you-"

Katherine cut him off. She was good in changing subjects. "Remember 1864 when we had our first sex? It was magical isn't it? I took away your-"

"Sorry, I forgot. I think I was in Disneyland by that year fucking girls with no name of Katherine attached." Damon said.

"Want me to refresh it?" Katherine pushed him until Damon stumbled on the floor then he saw a very bright lights coming over him.

_Am I dead?, _he thought. He shut his eyes for him not to see where he is heading.

"Damon" He heard his name being called he opened his eyes, the light was gone but he was not in the boarding house anymore.

"What the-" Damon saw his clothes were different, he was wearing the clothes when he was…back at….1864.

"Damon!" He looked at the back of him and saw Katherine, she was wearing a long silk gown. "Now you remembered this place? This was our meeting place to have sex" They were in a forest. He remembered Damon telling Katherine that if they wanted their reputation to be saved from the people they have to find a meeting place where no one could see them. Forest was probably the safest.

Damon shook his head.

"Denial much?" Katherine spat.

"Stefan!" Damon heard a giggled on the corner of the trees. "Stop, you-your" He walked behind the tree and saw Stefan tickling Elena on his bedroom. Deja vu hit him. "Stefan, Damon might hear us."

"Then we will keep this low." Stefan kissed her on the lips and tickling her at the same time.

"See, Damon you have no chance for Elena. You can have so much better." Katherine brushed his cheek.

"I think you're right." Damon said. He felt Katherine stopped her from brushing. He turned around to see her but he only saw her predatory eyes. She quickly bit him on the neck.

"You're mine"

* * *

"Fuck" Damon yelled. He touched his forehead. Only a Dream but it was not a dream, a nightmare.

"Damon, what the hell happened to you?" Rose asked; she tried not to laughed at Damon's expression.

"Katherine, I-I was-"

"Save it to someone else who cares." Rose was not a fan of Katherine for she is the reason why Elijah wants her dead.

"How long was I been sleeping?" Damon asked.

"Hmm. Maybe by the time Stefan and Elena left, it'll make that about one and a half hour." Rose answered. "I heard that Elena is missing."

"What?" Damon eyes widened. He will not again risk Elena's life. "Where is she? Who took her?"

"Woah, no one took her, Damon. She's still here on Mystic Falls. Stefan is looking for her and I don't know what part of Mystic Falls is she now. Maybe she needs a hold on life about the whole Klaus situation."

Damon breathed heavily. He was about getting a heart attack by her words. "I think I know where she is. I have to go" Damon rose up and took his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Tell Stefan that I go ice skating." Damon smirked. He knew Elena wants an answer in her situation, the only person that could answer those is _Katherine Pierce._

"You gonna live me here?" Rose ran towards him but he stopped her.

"Stay or die, choose?" Damon stated.

Rose rolled her eyes and backed away. She's rather stay in the house than burned in to ash.

Damon took his black Mercedes-Benz. His destination, to where it all started.

* * *

Damon quickly walked through the tomb. He smelled Elena's scent in the air and her heartbeat. She was still alive.

"Elena" Damon called.

Elena jumped a little and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"They told me that your missing."

"I'm fine, Damon."

Damon walked towards through her. He cupped her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, what a dramatic scene I see. Green is my favorite color right now. You, Elena having the two brothers by yourself." Katherine said.

Damon let her go and walked through Katherine's direction.

"Hello, Katherine you look awful." Damon grinned.

"Thank you. I see you haven't resisted my absence to you." Katherine smirked.

"Don't be assuming, Katherine. I only came here for Elena not you."

"Did you have a nice nap earlier?" Katherine asked.

"No, it was a hell of a nightmare." Damon blurted.

"But, I know you enjoyed the first part." Katherine smirked.

Damon shook his head. He turned his head to Elena. "What did you asked to her?" he asked.

"About the Petrova and her life and why Klaus wants me." Elena answered.

"So, you believe her?"

"Yes"

"Elena, you shouldn't believe that easily, it will just get you in trouble. She only wants her freedom, all the things she said to you was based on a lie." Damon stated.

"I don't want my freedom, Damon." Katherine said.

"Oh yeah? Well you're just a little manipulative liar bitch who only loves herself." Damon spat.

"If you don't want to believe the bitch here, be sure to keep an eye on her every time; you might realize soon that she was gone." Katherine paused "and I loved you and you know it. "

"Don't shit me, Katherine I know you want freedom." Damon yelled.

"For the second time I don't want my freedom. If Klaus knows that Elena is in Mystic Falls blood will rain on the streets while you see her love ones died because she disobeyed him. While I'm in here having the time of my life because no vampire can come here. You can join me anytime, Damon it's very lonely." Katherine winked at him.

She has the point of everything.

Elena was beginning to get scared. Stefan came just in time.

"Elena" Stefan called and quickly hugged her. Elena cried on his shoulder.

Damon couldn't watched the both of them. Katherine grinned because she knows that she still has chance for Damon Salvatore.

"Damon, what are-"

"Long story, take Elena back home." Damon commanded.

Stefan nodded then he took Elena with him.

"So, about my offer?" Katherine sat at the floor and rested her back at the wall near to Damon.

"No, I will not waste my time with you." Damon said.

"Deny all you want, I know you want to be here with me." Katherine smirked.

Damon changed the subject not interested about love.

"Is there another way to break the curse without Elena being involve?" Damon asked.

"Maybe"

"Tell me."

"No"

"What do you want?"

"You."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm just wasting my breath" he turned around and began to walk but Katherine stopped him by calling his name.

"You need the moonstone, Damon and I have it with me in the tomb with a spell." Katherine stated.

"The moonstone? Is that why you're after it because it's also be part of breaking the curse"

Katherine nodded.

"Give me the moonstone." Damon said while walking through her.

"You think that I'll give you that easily?" Katherine smirked. "Come and get it."

* * *

Author's Note: I know, it **SUCKS**. It's 1 in the morning in here so my mind can't think straight.

-Danella


	3. Read this

Light Me Up

**Author's Note**: Since I didn't got the amount of reviews I was expecting. Maybe I should just stop and Delete this piece of crap. I'm a huge D/K fan but the lack of reviews are pulling me down. I know it's beginning to be absurd but it's really sad. If you don't want me to stop give me one good reason.

Last night's episode was epic.

More DELENA!

Stefan and Katherine sex in the tomb next

-Danella


End file.
